Supernatural AU
by TooLazyForAUsernameeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Supernatural AU. They didnt think it was possible but when they saw her,they were happy... At first but it seems death changed a lot of their favorite bluenette.
1. chapter 1

It's been two months since a bluenette's death,but no matter how or what Kotori does,she just couldn't get over her first love. What made her even more sick was the fact it was all her fault.

If she told Umi the truth then she wouldn't have died,she wouldn't be inside the coffin right now as it,with her body,descended slowly into the hole where she would be buried. All of muse tried to comfort her but they all just couldn't get themselves to talk either.

All of them were guilty since they all knew she was being hunted but said nothing about it,they just couldn't bring themselves to forgive there selves,not after what they're putting Kotori through and definitely not after the lies they told Umi.

Her final words to all of them made their guilt even worse though. No matter how much pain they made her go through,no matter how much they wished she cursed them,she smiled at them and told each and every one of them, "Goodbye" before getting eaten by the darkness,and that was all it took for all of them to run after her and try to bring her back,but no avail.

Werewolves,that was what two of them were while the others were something else. Honoka and Kotori were werewolves while Maki,Hanayo and Rin were part fish,like mermaids but they didnt have fishtails. They could breath in water,see in water,anything a fish could do. Eli and Nozomi and Nico were 'Hunters'. They hunted vampires and after what happened to Umi,they wouldn't show mercy to any vampire they find.

Umi... She was the only one who wasn't included in the supernatural events and yet she always amazed them by her skills. Her accuracy,her speed and strength,all of it. If it weren't for Kotori and Honoka explaining things at first,the third years would've thought Umi a vampire.

They all left the funeral silently,they were all in mourning,and probably will be for tge rest of their lives. Kotori took one last glimpse at Umi's grave,right on the edge of the cliff,right above the dark blue sea. And even though the sunset shone through the water,it stayed blue as if it was weeping.

A tear slid down Kotori's face as she clenched her fists and walked away,back into the car with Honoka and Eli waiting for her. They all shared a glance before riding away with everyone else in another car trailing right behind them.

"I'm going to miss her..." Kotori murmured under breath,she felt a grip on her wrist and she moved her eyes to see who held it,it was Honoka who had a sad smile on her face,but even Kotori could tell it was fake. "We all will" she murmured guiltily.

Little did they know,they were going to have one heck of an adventure filled with heartbreak. Underneath the ground a pair of eyes open showing the scarlet red,an arm reached out but it was deflected when she found out she was in some kind of box.

She growled as she dug her nails into the wood and broke out, moving the dirt away as she moved herself towards the surface, her red eyes looked around in confusion, for she did not know who,or where she was.

All she knew ready was,that she was hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 2 Months since Umi's death and yet none of them had moved on,none of them could forget Umi's body go limp and her eyes lose it's life. What made Kotori's pain worse than everyone else in muse though was only because of one reason,she could have saved Umi but she couldn't so she's been blaming herself.

The third years had decided to hunt every vampire they come across and the first years did their best,with Honoka,to try and comfort Kotori,but Eli also needed some comforting,so Hanayo or Rin switched places on who to comfort here and there.

They all were pretty unhappy,that was until one night;

Eli was spending her time using the computer to see security camera's,she held a mug filled with coffee as she kept her eyes on the screen,when she saw one of the videos,she dropped the mug.

Nozomi,who was downstairs playing rock paper scissors with Arisa downstairs had heard the noise and ran straight up to her room, "What's wrong,Errichi?" she asked,walking towards Eli who couldn't get her eyes off the screen,Nozomi raised on of her eyebrows as she moved towards the screen...

She stopped in her tracks as she stared at the screen with Eli,once over the shock the two called everyone over, _immediately_. The first ones to arrive were Hanayo and Rin,with Maki trailing behind. Kotori came next with a few bags under her eyes as Honoka came two hours late.

"I'm so sorry,Eli-chan!" she apologised so Eli just had to forgive her. A sigh of relief escaped Honoka's lips as she sat besides Kotori. "So,why'd you call us over then?" Maki asked,twirling a bit of her hair.

"W-we wanted to show you guys something..." Eli told everyone as Nozomi headed into Eli's room to retrieve her laptop which was able to download the video,everyone in muse worked an eyebrow as curiosity took over them. "Now remember,we aren't sure if this is really her but..." Nozomi said warily.

Everyone in muse stayed silent,none of them had seen Nozomi this worried over something in the internet but they all had a feeling it included Umi, "Alright then,let's get this over with" Maki said,Rin nudged her in the rib making Maki grunt. Eli gulped before nodding to Nozomi who held the laptop in her hands.

Seeing the sign for a go,Nozomi showed everyone the video she had found,all of them had their eyes wide in surprised. Nico's eyebrow twitched, "What kinda sick joke are you trying to pull?!" she said,her voice getting raised.

"Nicocchi,calm down. We aren't joking about this,we found it few hours ago,and we're a hundred percent sure it isnt a joke..." Nozomi said to her,holding her back from literally destroying the 55,000 yen laptop Nozomi had just settled down on the table.

Kotori was mostly happy but another said of her,the smart side,had a feeling this was gonna be really bad. No one else talked as they kept their eyes on the screen.

The picture was a blur since they assumed this person was a vampire,a fast vampire that is,there was a few things you could be sure of though,it had red eyes with blood trickling down the mouth to the neck,and it's hair color...

A shade of blue.

One of the parts in the video were able to get a clear shot if you pause at the right moment,and when they saw the feminine face of the creature (Most Likely vampire) they were all sure of it.

"Umi?"

 **Hiya! Sorry if the chapters are short,and I'm gonna update this isnt a one shot!!** **P.s I apologize for wrong spelling...** **Anyways,better getting an update of a short chapter rather than waiting for at least a month for another chapter right?**


	3. Chapter 3

Eli was in the woods with her two friends trailing behind her,the three decided to do an attempt to try and find Umi,which they highly doubted if Umi was able to run faster than what they saw in the video.

Little did they know,the one being hunted was them.

Umi hid behind each tree she jumped on on to see and get a good look at what was happening. _What are humans doing here?_ Umi asked herself,for it was true.

Humans rarely went into the forest which was one of the reasons Umi rarely got to eat human meat and drink their blood. Most would think she would die but she had been living on animals for a month or so now,it wasn't that she disliked how the humans taste, catching them was just too much of a hassle to her since they always ran away or screamed for help.

There was also the fact that she had to be careful not to alert any nearby living lifeforms. Despite losing her memories Umi still had some of her old skills before her death, like archery, kendo and so on. Umi purposely stepped on a branch in an attempt to see the reactions of her prey.

The three leaped back as they whipped their heads side to side in a sad attempt to try and find Umi. To no avail, a sigh of relief escaped Nico's lips as she kept walking now taking the lead. Nozomi stayed behind to see if they had missed something,she paused when she saw scarlet colored eyes watching the trio carefully.

Alarmed, Nozomi told Eli of her find and Eli told her to wait until it attacked or anything else. Umi seemed to have noticed Nozomi's watchful eye,so she leaped into a farther tree,where she had settled up her small trap for the three. She just had to wait.

Nico was already ahead so Eli and Nozomi were forced to run towards her, unknowingly setting the traps. Eli heard something snap but left it be since she thought it was a rabbit or any other forest animal there, but the more she thought about it, the trio had barely seen any animals on the way. Only the skeletons and dried up skin were left.

Two steps away from the trap, Nozomi paused as she looked around. One step away, Eli became more suspicious...

 _Snap!_

A net created from vines and several other tree foliages had caught the three causing them to panic,Umi had finally walked out of her hiding place, staring intently at the three.

 _A few minutes earlier..._ "This is hard..." Kira said,cupping her chin and her brows furrowed. Yes,muse had come to a truce with A-Rise and they had also found out that the three of them were also supernatural,Kira. wing a werewolf. Anju being a hunter (Which was hard for Erena...) and Erena being a vampire, it took them a while to get the third years trust her though.

"Didn't something similar happen to you too, Erena?" Anju pondered, Erena thought for a moment then it popped into her mind. "Yes,it has but my memories came back within a week, I didn't die either. Sonoda-san's problem is hard to solve since it is far different from mine..."

"Wait, how do we know that Umi's memories aren't back then?" Nico retorted. "True..." Making agreed with Nico on that one, they couldn't be too sure that Umi had forgotten them.

"Maybe we can try an catch her...?" Run suggested, everyone now stared at her for a while to which Rin sweat dropped.

 _Back to present..._

The trio kept their eyes on the creature that created the net, "Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked,hoping that Umi still had their memories since most vampires lose the memories of their past lives when they become a vampire, much like Erena's past but she didn't die unlike Umi.

"Who's that?" Umi asked the purplette, mostly focused on their reactions, carefully observing her prey. Nico, who had been trying to cut some of the vines to get the net to fall, which was almost working... Almost, just a little bit more,since their knives were sharper and curved than the usual knives. Eli sweat dropped as she crossed her fingers,hoping that Nico would finish soon.

And Nozomi, she had somehow begun a conversation with the Vampire that had caught them, that made Nico pop a vein on her forehead. "Nozomi! Stop talking and help me with this!" Nico demanded and whispered/shouted. Nozomi covered her ears since Nico's whisper is still like an actual shout-out to her.

Umi just watched the humans since she didn't mind them getting away, but she does need to move to a new forest since the one she was in was empty with barely any animals left.

 _Snap!_

A vine broke, causing the trio to fall on their bums, incidentally the vine Nico had cut was the vine holding them up,Eli was the first to run back into the direction of the city,Nico trailing behind and Nozomi running slower than the two to see how Umi would react.

Nozomi turned around to see that Umi was sitting on on of the branches of a tree just lazily watching them. _Why isn't she coming after us?_ Nozomi thought to herself as she ran faster towards her two best friends.

 **Hiya! New update, p. s I probably lying won't be able to update in a while since there isn't gonna be any Wi-Fi here so ye...** **BTW if you have suggestions, requests or anything els just P.M me. Also, plz help me find a good title...**


	4. Chapter 4

**God if you love me please give me back the Wi-Fi and electricity!! I'm using my mobile data to upload this chappy,same with writing it.** **Some words may be different from what they are supposed to be since I'm using prediction. And I checked the reviews and saw that a few people are curious as to what everyone,especially Kotori,are hiding.** **A.k.a what they didn't warn her... Trust me, I already have it planned,but I think Im gonna put some other ships here so that it won't just be some angsty KotoUmi. How would you guys feel about NicoMaki since It's a famous ship?** **P. s there may be some swear words (Cough Nico Cough)** **Anyways, onto the story!!** **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live and if I did, I wouldn't be here...** "So you guys ran away?" Maki cautiously asked after Eli had finished telling the story. Kotori wasn't listening since she was busy upstairs in Eli's bedroom with Alisa to check all the other tapes and cameras that might help. Eli nodded in response to Maki's question.

"So Sonoda-san didn't go after you?" Erena asked,her eyes furrowed in curiosity. Nozomi was the one who nodded this time as Nico's left eyebrow was twitching furiously. "So what the heck does this mean!!???" She finally spoke.

Hanayo hid behind Rin,even though this wasn't the first time Nico had exploded. "Is there any chance that one of her eyes _weren't_ red?" Erena asked another question, Anju's eyes widened but she hid her surprise, it was possible to become a half vampire but she highly doubted that Umi was a halfling. They died a long time ago.

"No, besides, how could she become a halfling?" Nozomi answered as she looked at Erena, these two were the ones who knew most about vampires. Taking Erena was one of the only vampires they were friends with,and since Nozomi's parents forced her to read information about them. But the two had gotten a blood sample from Umi once and almost fell off their chairs when the results came in.

they had to check the results at least 10 Gomez to make sure it was true, Umi had at least one person in her family bloodline that was a vampire or else it wouldn't be possble.

"W-wait, now that I think about it..." Hanayo paused when she saw that Nico was still pissed, "D-dont w-we ha-have school next week..." she finished meekly,trying to escape to the kitchen. "Oh, right... school-" Maki muttered,about to say a fifty word sentence until they heard a scream from the Eli's bedroom.

Two people rushed in to see what was wrong,only to find that Kotori was covering her eyes muttering the words, _she's there she's there she's there..._ which meant one thing, there were watching horror movies. Rin, who wanted to watch with them now, sat besides Kotori but the two was soon clinging onto each other for dear life.

Eli felt a vein pop on her forehead as she walked towards Alisa,flicking her on the forehead. "And what are _you_ guys doing?" she asked irritatedly, before turning the computer off which let Kotori and Rin run downstairs for fear of the doll being inside their own closet. Alisa scratched the back door her neck and laughed awkwardly.

"W-well Onee-chan..." she tried to explain but tailed off. After a while her eyes widened in surprised as she remembered what she and Kotori had just found out but she herself doubted Kotori could remember it due to the horror movie. "Now I remember!!"

And so she explained what the two of them have been doing for the past 21 hours before getting stuck to horror movies.

 _Alisa clicked on the mouse again and again in a demonic pace, which made Kotori debate between retreating back downstairs or staying and helping Alisa get information about vampires or possible Halflings and- you don't know what halflings are do you?_ ** _Author sighs..._**

Halfling are what they sound like, half human and half creature. It is impossible for a child to be half a creature and half another creature. In other words, half vampire and half human was possible. Half vampire and half wolf is impossible though.

Sadly after the silent times nobody had seen another halfling ever since.

 ** _Author Faints.._**

 _Kotori decided to stay and keep her eyes on the screen in case Alisa missed anything..._ _Alisa didn't miss anything, so Kotori just layer back on her chair, it's been about 12 hours since the now college students went to chase after Umi, and so far she and Alisa had not found anything-_ _"Alisa pause!" Kotori suddenly blurted, causing Alisa to click hard on the mouse, thankfully the video paused. The two squinted their eyes to see a man standing and staring at the camera._ _His hair a dark shade of a color somewhere between blue and cyan. His left eye an Amber color while the left... A scarlet red._ _Both of them had their eyes wide in shock._ _A halfling..._ And that ends Alisa's story.

"A halfling!?" Eli shouted at her little sister,quickly grabbing her by the shoulders. Alisa was shocked by her elder sister's reaction but it was understandable. "Ye-yes... We got some information on him..." she muttered.

"Tell me"

And so Alisa told her sister everything she and Kotori found out.

Age; 69

Height; 6'9

Weight; 52 Kg

Other; An all time champion at kendo, archery, martial arts,and traditional dance when he had reached the age of 20,he soon retired after.

Name; ...

Sonoda Mikuo

 **And there ya go!** **So I'm about to go so here are things you should know;** **I need someone to think of a title for me, anyone willing?** **Also, if you have any suggestions or question or requests don't hesitate to p. m me cuss I wanna answer them all unless I shouldn't.** **Anyways, see you guys next chapter!** **(๑・ω-)"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please help me, I'm drowning myself with homework I _don't_ even wanna do...** **Anyways, a warning, there really may be some swearing in this chapter from a character. *Cough* Nico *Cough***

Honoka was asleep,and wouldn't let go of Kira's arms as she slept, much to Kira's embarrassment. All of muse and A-Rise were at the shrine,close to the shrine, a cabin Nozomi's Parents made once.

"Sonoda Mikuo?" they all said in unison,except for Eli who was the one to explain, and Alisa too but that was mostly because she was sleeping since she hadn't slept in 43 Hours, including the times when they didn't know Umi was a vampire (Or possible Halfling)

"Wait, how do we know that this guy is _really_ a Sonoda?" Kotori answered, she was glad that Umi was alive but alsoalso sad she couldn't remember any of them. "Well, his face _is_ similar to Umi's and his hair color's close too, he could be an uncle or-" Eli answered, only to be cut off.

"Her father" Erena said,wearing a worried expression, she couldn't remember quite well but she remembered finding the name 'Sonoda' once,in a book but she would check it later.

"Wait, if he's in his 60's then how does he look so-oh..." Nico interrupted herself knowing the reason on to why the man seemed so young, Maki who was busy reading every book or history book about vampires Erena and Nozomi had.

"Ugh! How is this so stressing!!" Nico complained to herself,everyone else had to agree. "If Sonoda-san-" Kira began,only to be cut off by Rin.

"You can call her Umi, you know..."

Kira nodded in reply, "If Umi-san has a halfling in her family bloodline then it would be possible that..." she trailed off. Nozomi raised one of her eyebrows before moving close behind Kira, trying not to wake the sleeping Honoka that was clinging onto her arm. "Possible that what, Kiracchi?" Nozomi tried to tease.

 _She already has a nickname..._ Eli noted to herself, proving her suspicions that Nozomi now trusted the members of A-Rise. "Well, wouldn't it be possible that, that Mikuo guy would get her to go to school?" Everyone looked at Kira with wide eyes, indeed it _would_ be possible.

"So-so your saying-" Hanayo tried to interpret the leader of A-Rise's words, "That Umi might go to school, if you guys want we can try to transfer to your school..." she said to them. Nozomi smiled at that.

"Awe, Kiracchii if you want to go there _just_ so you could see Honoka,you don't have to be so shy~" Nozomi teased, then laughed when she saw that Kira's face had become red to the ears. "But if you want, sure"

Kotori heard this and raised her eyebrow, "Nozomi-chan, you know that students can't transfer to the third years"

Nozomi only snickered as she already had a plan. "Don't worry,Kotori. I have a plan~"

 ** _Mean while with Umi_**

Umi was bored,she was walking through the streets until she felt something watching her, she stopped walking.

She turned her head slightly so that she would be able to see what was behind her from the corner of her eyes. Nothing,too bad since she was hungry.

She went back to walking until she saw a zoo, filled with animals and a man that wore gray clothes, obviously a janitor. He seemed around his 20's as he stepped the floor and fed the animals. Umi closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath before resuming to walk.

She saw a forest right ahead, much to her relief,she ran towards the entrance and began her hunt for food.

After a while she was able to catch two pigs and a boar, which was rare since boars aren't that close to the city.

She felt another presence watching her again but ignored it, resuming to eating her food. It became annoying and she kept shrugging it off, again, and again, and again.

Til she got really annoyed by it.

"If your there just come out already,I know your there" She said coldly, she heard a few twigs snap and leaves crunch,dictating footsteps. The sound stopped and Umi turned her head to see who it was.

A man,much taller than her, stood in front. A smile on his lips,a smile that one would use to greet an old friend. "Now now, Umi. Do you not know me?"

 **Back to Muse...** Kotori felt a shiver down her spine as Eli explained on what they should focus on for the time being, school would start in 2 Days. That was enough time.

Nico and Maki were bickering about a few things before Nozomi stopped the fight by using her 'Washi Washi' thing before moving onto the next thing they should discuss.

"What happens if one of the archery members or someone asks us what happened to Umi?" Kotori asked her senior, she gulped nervously as the attention now shifted to her. Nozomi cupped her chin, "Hmm... What _should_ we say?" she thought to herself. Everyone else went to thinking.

"Well, I guess it's your choice on what to say" Nozomi finally answered, to which Nico somehow got an idea. "If Umi does come go back to school, wouldn't it be weird that she doesn't remember anyone?" she [Nico] mused to herself.

"Maybe we can say she got in an accident?" Hanayo suggested meekly, holding a glass filled with water. They all thought of this for a while, "Wait, won't it be _more_ suspicious if three girls just moved to the third years without anyone noticing?" Kira though aloud, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It would be more weird for all the members of A-Rise to be in their school's rival school" Nico retorted, earning a glare from Kira to which she shrugged it off. Anju was asleep the entire time in this exchange, hugging the jacket Erena had let her use.

"In two days,we'll all be back to school ugh? Man that's gonna be a bitch..." Nico complained to mostly Nozomi, after hearing this swear Anju woke up immediately. Erena sighed in annoyance.

"If Umi-chan's there we can pretend we're her old friends-nya~!" Rin said her idea aloud, making everyone else face her in shock, except for Anju who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"That... Isn't a bad idea" Maki had to admit, but what would happen if Umi found out that they were lying about being her old friends? Maki shook the thought away, it wasn't a lie, but to Umi it might.

"No,we'll think about it when the time comes" Eli shook the idea off, not literally, she just asked them to keep in mind that they may not see Umi at school.

 **Back to Umi (I'm sorry, I just have to...)** **Umi's P.o.v** "Uh... Mikuo-san, don't I look like a male rather than female?" Umi asked nervously as she awkwardly held onto the fabric of clothing given to her. "That's the point, Umi-san"

I looked back at the mirror, a suit. A Dark gray suit with intricate gold designing of just a few simples things, like a straight golden line on the collar of the suit. In all honesty the golden touch made the suit seem to glow, there was also a diamond button on both ends of the long sleeves, it looked very expensive,I noted.

I also wore an eyepiece, to make me seem more gentlemanly,a silver peace, the whole thing was made out of pure silver except for the chain that attached the eyepiece to her eye, made out of gold. It acted more like a monocle really,but I knew there was a small camera hidden behind it.

I then looked at my hands, covered by white gloves each, I checked my head once more, remembering that Mikuo had given me a top hat to wear.

I guess I'm with the phantom thieves now.

 **Hiya! So I gotta hurry again and as usual I thank all of u guys for the support! I have quite a lot of ideas and I just had to mash phantom thief AU with Supernatural AU since the two just compliment each other right?** **Plus, I just read this book call 'Ookami-san!' and it is great! I suggest you guys read it!!** **Anyways, I gtg but as per usual,if ya have requests, suggestions, or plain question don't hesitate to message me cuss I would love to try and do it or answer it!** **Anyways, ciao (๑・ω-)"**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm writing in class so shhh. By the way, if you guys think I don't read the reviews I read em,like once a week or anything close really**.

 **P. s I need to warn you guys, my sister found out the password to my phone so she might try to rewrite some stuff or post some _really_ bad stories.**

 **Anyways, onto the story**!

Today was the day for school now. Kotori and Honoka decided to stay over at Eli's before school. They sat on the couch silently until something on the news caught Honoka's eye.

"Hey Kotori, look at the news" she said to the girl sitting besides her, Eli also heard this so she looked at the TV along with her two juniors. A reporter was being filmed, she had brown hair and her face was covered in all kinds of cosmetics.

"There has been a robbery of a few artifacts from museums and we have a few suspects on who this strange thief is;

The police had guarded the following artifacts but it was still stolen within seconds, the authorities had not yet found any clues but they were able to make out the appearance,thanks to the security cameras.

The so-called thief wears a very expensive dark gray suit with intricate gold designs,he wears a monocle that is pure silver, save for the chain which is made of gold. He also wears pure black shoes made by the famous company, 'Cor Ze Von',his two hands are covered by white gloves also.

If you have seen anything close to this or a possible suspect, please contact us immediately. We thank you all for your cooperation and now with the weather-"

When the report finished the three blocked out the TV from their minds, "Who do you guys think it could be?" Kotori asked after 3 full blown seconds.

Honoka thought of this,but nothing came to mind, Eli wasn't paying attention since she was busy eating. "I'm not sure,all that comes to mind right now is... I give up..." Honoka sighed.

"Well, focus on your studies for a while, especially you Honoka. Your classes are gonna start at 8:30,its all ready 7:30.

And don't worry, Nozomi made sure that Kira-san and the rest are in your class this year, but she had to do some extra work since Honoka was in the last class" And as Eli finished her sentence Honoka soon regretted not studying. Most of her answers were just random words in dictionaries.

"Honoka, if you don't do well I will deal with your studying _personally_ " Eli warned her, causing Honoka to gulp from fear. Eli is a great tutor but she can bring the pain if she wants to, maybe even worse than Umi.

 _Actually..._ Honoka though _,how does Eli-chan hunt at night if she's scared of the dark. . .?_ Honoka thought of this for a moment until she felt someone pull her sleeve, "Honoka-chan, it's already 8:00!" Kotori called as she dragged Honoka with her to school.

Once the door close Eli heaved a sigh, "It's gonna be a long day" she said to herself, she had school in 5 days so she could focus on her other job that she hasn't told anyone yet.

Being a detective, and since this so called 'Phantom Thief' is getting away with stealing those sacred artifacts,so she was gonna be drowning in work. _Maybe..._ Eli thought but shook her thoughts away, now way could it be her.

The news said it was a male and not female!!

When they reached their classroom, which was on the second floor, class 3-A Honoka and Kotori were panting since they ran to school, only to find out they were 25 minutes early. Kotori sighed as she took her seat, which was by the window. The blackboard had their names on it and where each student should sit.

Incidentally, Anju sat behind Kotori, who tapped her shoulder. Kotori looked behind and was surprised to see Anju, then again she didn't look around the classroom on who was already there.

"Yes?" she asked Anju, to which she just gave a mischievous grin back, she looked around until her gaze _suspiciously_ landed on Kira and Honoka who were idly chatting. Erena joined into Kotori and Anju's conversation.

"Wanna play matchmaker?" she asked, the mischievous grin becoming more wide and her eyes had a glint of light. "Why?" Kotori asked her.

Erena, who was behind Anju pointed to the right,Kotori looked at the direction and saw that Honoka had a don't blush on her cheeks as she talked to Kira, who also had a much more faint blush. Kotori looked back to Anju who still had her smile on.

"YES" she answered immediately. Anju's grin became wider as her eyes sparkled in delight, she then turned around to face Erena who just answered with an exasperated "Fine" so all in all, Anju would have some fun with matchmaking.

"Okay class, please return to your seats" the teacher said as he arrived in class, not long the classroom were quiet. "I will call your name and please reply with a simple 'here's if you are seated" he said before opening a black cased portfolio, filled with names of the students.

This went on until a name caught the SP (Supernatural) Girls attention. After a full blown 2 seconds the teacher called her name again. "Sonoda Umi" he said with his deep voice.

Kotori was about to say she would be absent until a voice answered with a 'Here'! Causing Honoka and Kotori to freeze in their seats, wide eyed. They slowly turned their head in the direction of the voice.

A girl they expected to be there but didn't want to be there.

Kotori looked away immediately when she saw Umi look back at her, what was more confusing was this;

Umi's eyes were back to her old amber ones

 **Kyu kyu kyu kyu!! What is the great author planning? Well, trust me it isn't gonna be good for Kotori or Honoka.**

 **P.s,do you guys think I should do a one shots book? Ya know, filled with one shots for the love live characters?**

 **If yes, what ship should I go for first? Anyways, see you guys next chapter and as always, suggestions, request, or questions; Just p. m me**


	7. Chapter 7(AN:Sleep Deprived for a while)

**I'm** **sleep deprived because my freaking sister listens to k-pop songs in the middle of the night so I apologise if I won't be able to update in a while.** **(I'll try to make this chapter long)**

Kotori kept her eyes on the board but she caught a few worried glances from Honoka and the others. She kept her head hung low since she didn't want to see _her_ again,despite being happy that _she_ was alive.

 _This can't get any worse_ Kotori thought to herself,Honoka thought that too. Anju who had felt the heavy atmosphere begged the Lord to let class finish quick.

Kira also felt the heavy atmosphere and wanted to bury herself, Erena didn't sense the awkward atmosphere and was more focused on her notes, which was similar to the bluentte that sat three seats away from Kira.

When the bell rang Kotori felt a wave of relief go through her, that was at first...

"Kotori, want to eat with me?" she heard a voice ask her,she froze in her seat as she slowly turned her head around to owner of the voice, Honoka heard this and stayed to watch while the three A-Rise members were busy with food. (Except for Anju who had plans for her little 'Matchmaking')

"S-sure, Umi-chan..." Kotori stuttered, didn't Nozomi say that Umi can't remember _anything?_? Maybe Umi's predicament really was like Erena's old problem. Maybe she _had_ remembered her old memories...

Honoka went to sit besides Umi, _Let me test something..._ She thought to herself as she sat besides Umi. "Good morning Hono-I thought you were going on a _diet?_ " Umi asked sharply,seeing that Honoka's food was a _lot_ of desserts.

Honoka paused, maybe Umi really _did_ remember them, but why was her eyes not red like a normal vampire? Kotori exhaled a deep breath. "U-umi-chan, where were you the entire summer break?" Kotori asked carefully.

Umi slowly flinched but it was hard to notice, Honoka kept her eye on Umi to see her reaction, nothing strange, she noted to herself. "I had to go to America for a few tournaments" she lied,but nobody noticed.

Kira had finally gotten back from a local shop and walked over to Umi, "Good morning, Sonoda-san" she greeted. Umi was surprised but recovered quickly by resting her back, with a question.

"Good morning, Tsubasa-san. I didn't expect to see you at school, did you transfer here?" Umi asked suspiciously, this caught Kira off guard. "Y-yeah! I guess you didn't notice..."

Umi raised one of her eyebrows as she thought, "So,Honoka you must have gotten your grades while I was gone" she said with an encouraging and proud smile. Honoka seemed to have gotten used to Umi soon and answered with a simple 'Yeah'. She might have gotten used to Umi but that doesn't mean she isn't taking any chances.

Honoka was gonna test something again, that was until Rin busted into the room, causing all of the now third years to face her. "Honoka, there you are!" she exclaimed happily.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Umi asked immediately, Rin flinched and almost yelped in surprise had it not been Maki who had caught her. Maki took this chance to see why Rin flinched but she herself yelped when she saw Umi. "U-umi!?"

Umi furrowed her eyebrows, _It's gonna be like this_ _huh?_ Umi thought to herself pretending to faint confusion, "OK, what is going on? Why are you guys acting weird?"

Erena had arrived not a few moment ago and immediately responded with a scratch to he neck but she silently cursed, "Ahaha... We were just surprised to see you here, Sonoda-san. We didn't see you in the summer so..." she trailed off.

 _Lie_

Umi sighed in exasperation, and slight annoyance. "You can just call me Umi, and I guess it would be strange..." Kira let out a sigh of relief as she took a glimpse of Anju, who was dead to the world. Kira flinched when she saw Anju have her dream face on, drool dripping down her lips.

And so on, Umi went on with her studies and went to her archery club,she was even able to remember each and every one of the members names. Even the new ones.

Once school was finished the second years, and third years ran straight to Eli's place. "Eli!!!" Honoka called to her senior, who was more busy with some work.

 **Meanwhile with Umi... (Just have to,** **p.s Qyun... [Sorry I couldn't write your whole name] I'll think about NozoEli,and your other request (๑و•̀ω•́)**

 **Also, I will make sure to put the Oc's to a minimum...**

Umi groaned as she saw Mikuo dress, "Why do we have to cross dress again?" Umi asked the man, who wore a long purple gown with a blonde wig, he also wore a mask to hide his face despite it being slightly feminine. He also wore one of those silly mini hats used to keep the hair up like a hairpin, he also wore long white gloves and dark blue heels,which Umi had no idea how he could walk so freely in.

"Because, Umi-san, if we cross dress if would be more hard for the police to find us since they can't classify our gender" Mikuo explained to the girl sitting cross legged on the floor, she was about to retort until the door opened. Revealing a pretty woman that wore a similar outfit to Umi, except her suit was white and the gold designing black.

She had her light cyan hair tied up,not too much to make it seem long. "Ah,it's been a while Umi" she said with a smile, offering a hand to shake. Umi shook her hand and smiled back, "Nice to meet-err see you, Aunt Ren"

Rent cocked her head to the side in curiosity, Mikuo explained to her Umi's problem about not having her memories but not to this extent. The two of them were almost inseparable, until Mikuo had to move with Umi.

"Alright! It's almost, _showtime!_ " Mikuo said to them. The shot their heads up to face him and smiled, "Yes, Mikuo-san" Umi said, Ren looked at Umi at the corner of her eyes and smiled before nodding at Mikuo's direction.

"Let's go!" The all said in chorus.

 **To Eli (This will be a bit similar to the book, 'Ookami-san!')** A few hours ago,the police (Including Eli herself) had gotten a letter from this so called phantom thief;

 _Tonight, I shall take with me, along with the three sacred jewels, the Saints crucifix at 19:00 and shall be gone within a second like a phantom_

 _~Phantom Thief_

And so Eli was waiting for him (or her?) to appear and capture the thief, she had spent most of the hours of the day on researching the three sacred jewels and Saint crucifix.

The three sacred jewels; The three sacred jewels were three of Queen Elizabeth's most precious and lived gems, they were said to be owned by King Eduard.

The Saints Crucifix; The Saints Crucifix is a ancient tablet, it should be handled carefully since it is very old and fragile, only made by stone and mud.

Written on the tablet is a writing, scientists have not found out what the writings are but suspect it to be an ancient language. Nobody had figured out what was written, except one person but nobody knew who this person was.

Eli checked the time, "18:57" she muttered to herself as she looked around.

Three minutes left, _tick rock tick rock_ the ticking of her watch could be heard as she stayed where she was impatiently.

Two minutes left, Eli got her gun ready, inside was a real silver bullet in case this phantom thief was a vampire, _highly possible,_ Eli mused to herself.

One minute, the guards were more anxious as they waited.

19:00 was now here.

"It's _showtime!_ " They all heard a voice, everyone faced the direction to where they heard the voice. Eli ran immediately towards the Saints Crucifix,but it was soon taken.

Eli went wide eyed as she faced the person who now held the tablet,the mandatory wore a dark gray suit, as it said on the news. Eli furrowed her eyebrows as she charged at the man with the gun in her hand.

The thief dodged immediately and smiled at Eli, causing her to shudder seeing the males sharp canines, she saw that the thief had blue hair, the same shade as Umi's. _Wait, don't tell me-_ she thought quickly but was soon knocked out unconscious. "Oops,sorry dear" Eli heard the man say, with a deep but feminine voice.

That was all before Eli was fully unconscious. Umi shot Mikuo a smile and flashed the tablet in his direction before soon jumping to the rooftop and threw the tablet at Ren's direction, who was inside the blimp. Mikuo did the same except with the three jewels.

"That's all for tonight dears!" Ren shouted in joy as the trio soon disappeared with the blimp. All police forces were found unconscious and news got out.

 **Three days later... (Yeah, so...)**

Eli slowly opened her eyes as she was soon greeted by a stone crushing hug, "Elicchi!" she heard a voice say and immediately smiled but panicked as she remembered what happened.

Besides the sharp canines, Eli remembered one more thing about the phantom thief. He had red eyes, she soon pushed Nozomi off and explained everything,causing Nozomi to have a vein on her forehead, and one of her eyebrows twitching.

"A vampire!?" she shouted anxiously, Eli tried to calm her down since they are at the hospital after all but that didn't help Nozomi at all. "I'll get him!!!" she promised to herself.

A nurse came inside and told Nozomi to stay quiet, thankfully she complied.

"I'm still gonna get him for that" she murmured softly.

Eli smiled at Nozomi and laid back down on the hospital bed, "I know you will..." she murmured back.

 **And there! So, Qyun-san, what do you think of this? I left a little NozoEli fluff so you should be happy!**

 **Anyways, I need to sleep, I'm sleep deprived remember? Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and as I have said at the beginning, I apologize in advance if I won't be able to update next week.**

 **Anyways, as always, if you have questions, request, and suggestions, just p.m me.**

 **So ciao (๑ω๑)**


	8. Chapter 8

Warning,May have some swearing *Cough* Nico *Cough*

"What the fuck is going on!?" Nico bursted out as she paced around the hospital room impatiently, "First, Umi dies, then she becomes a vampire, and then somehow she remembers Kotori and the rest..." She counted how many things had not gone their way.

"And now we have a damn phantom thief to deal with!? The fuck is going on?!"

"Nicocchi, calm down. The room next to this has a child in it" Nozomi warned Nico, sending a small glare that even sent shivers down Nico's spine. Nico had cursed silently but listened to Nozomi's warning. "So, who do you guys think this 'Phantom Thief's is?" She asked the pair.

Nozomi was about to answer but was interrupted, "There are three of them, two guys and a girl (I think...)" Eli replied to Nico with her thinking expression.

"Gah! How are we supposed to find out now!?" Nico said in annoyance. Nozomi thought for a moment and thought of an idea, Nico saw it coming since she saw the light bulb appear from Nozomi's head.

"Whats hour idea?" Nico asked in annoyance. Nozomi flashed a smile at Nico, which was replied with an annoyed gritting of teeth.

"Yesterday, Kotori told me that Umi went to school so-" Nozomi tried to explain,but of course was interrupted by a little girl named Nico.

"What!? Is she different!? If she killed someone at school I'm gonna fucki-" Nico stopped talking when she realised she was about to curse, remembering Nozomi's glare.

Nozomi sighed and took this chance to continue her explination. "She said that Umi remembered them and she didn't seem like a vampire, maybe we could test it?"

Eli thought about this for a moment, she would be discharged from the hospital soon since she was only knocked unconscious. "Okay, but how do we do that?"

Nozomi smiled at Eli's direction, making Eli more confused. "We make her eat garlic bread!"

Nico paused and look at Nozomi, she looked at Eli next and saw that that she [Eli] was actually thinking about it. Nico glared at Nozomi, "You do realize, if she is a vampire she'll die,right?"

Nozomi smirked and answered with a simple, "Oh, I know" Eli furrowed her eyebrows at those words. The two had complaints but agreed to it anyway.

 **Mean while at school with a freaking vampire (After Eight got discharged)**

Kotori was looking around for Umi since she didn't talk to anyone at lunch. Not even Honoka knew where she was but both knew that she needed rest since when she walked into school she had bags under her eyes and the way she walked was lazy.

Kotori paused when she bumped into someone, she fell and closed her eyes. Soon enough when the shock left the two Kotori opened her eyes and saw that it was her shy junior, Hanayo.

"Hanayo-chan!" she exclaimed happily to the brown haired girl. Realizing what she was doing moments ago she paused. "Oh, right have you seen Umi?"

Hanayo looked surprised at first but answered with a simple,"No, sorry" before scurrying off into her classroom with Maki and Rin waiting for her. Rin smiled at Hanayo before saying something and tossing her a rice ball,while Maki murmured something with a roll of her eyes.

Kotori kept moving on until she saw a flash of blue, she turned her head to see who it really was and indeed it was Umi heading towards the rooftop with a mischievous purple headed shrine keeper. "Aww,come one Umi-chan~Just a bite!" she said holding a peice of garlic bread in front of Umi.

Kotori hid behind a wall and eavesdropped, Umi's eyebrow twitched in frustration but finally gave into Nozomi's demands, "There, happy now?"

Nozomi was shocked, _very_ shocked. She expected Umi to say no and go on with her work but instead Umi ate the bread, what baffled her more was how she survived. Nozomi could have sworn Umi's a vampire!!

Umi walked away and when Kotori was sure she was gone, she walked to Nozomi who still had her thinking face on. "Nozomi-chan?" she called to her friend.

Nozomi snapped back to reality when she heard her name being called and saw that it was muses little bird, well, used to be muses little bird. They _did_ disband after all. "What's wrong?" the bird asked.

Nozomi frowned remembering what happened moments ago before she arrived at school, she figured out that Eli had a job as a detective and what was supposed to be her one day of rest was ruined by the fact that another letter from the Phantom Thief came into the police department

 _I shall take what used to be ours and what you had stolen long ago, the break of dawn calls upon us and we shall deliver it to the proper owner,at 1 p.m we will take the knights life._

 _~Sincerely, the Phantom Thieves_

"Elicchi will have to go back to work again, and school is gonna start tomorrow" she pouted,not wanting to give too much information about what Eli does.

"Work?" Kotori thought to herself but soon erased the question form her mind, "Then why not ask the school to give her a day to rest?"

Nozomi thought about that for a moment, it wasn't a bad idea since Eli would only miss a day of school. "Maybe..."

Kotori shook her head in response, "No maybe! And plus, we can all help Eli-chan to catch the phantom thief" she told Nozomi. Nozomi was shocked to know that Kotori knew what Eli does but left it as it is.

Kotori heard the bell ring and turned around to run to her classroom as quick as she can, "Bye Nozomi-chan!" she bid farewell to her senior/friend.

Meanwhile,a bluentte rushed home to be greeted by the smell of dead animals, they couldn't afford to go after people yet since it would cause suspicion.

"Mikuo-san, I'm here!" she. said as she ran upstairs to change into her proper clothing.

The Knights Life; It is a very carefully sculpted statue of sword with vines covering some parts of the blade and three holes at the handle, nobody found out what it was sadly, well the supernatural's did.

"Great timing, Umi-san!" Mikuo called back as Umi was adjusting the bow on the chest of her suit, yes it had a black bow. When Ren was sure that Umi was done changing she busted into her room, dressed for 1 p.m.

"We're going to add some... Suspense, Umi" she flashed a smile at the confused bluenette,but Umi just shrugged it off. Well, this _suspense_ they were going to add? It was not good.

"Here, Umi. We're this" Ren smiled at Umi, handing her a cuff, a silver cuff.she didn't want her to do this but she had to or it'll overflow and Umi will end up doing more damage than if she wore the said cuff. Besides, Ren and Mikuo were ready to explain _everything_ to Umi.

"So, what now?" Umi asked Ren who was still smiling, but Umi could tell it was forced any other day. "We ride,since it's almost _showtime"_ Mikuo said from behind Ren.

Umi nodded as the three of them soon disappeared form sight.

 **And so there!**

 **I may be sleep deprived but I just can't seem to not write!!! Gah,so infuriating.**

 **Umi: I'm gonna end up killing someone people aren't I?**

 **Author sweat drops as she looked at Umi, "No! Of course not!"**

 **Eli:Liesssss**

 **"Okay! That's enough spoiler dammit!"**


	9. Chapter 9 Losing Control

**Quyn it's happening!!**

Eli walked around the perimeter to ensure that no one was there except the authorities, they had become more serious about catching the phantom thieves so they sent the most reliable police forces.

They were hesitant to let Eli go first but they let her be,she scanned the area. Nothing there but trees,and the sounds of chirping from the nearby birds,they sang songs as if something very,very bad would happen.

She ran straight inside and stood close to the knights life,she stood still like a statue. It wasn't night, which was strange since the phantom thieves would usually pick a time at night to raid.

Eli didn't think too much about it though,she was more focused on catching the thieves, especially the blue haired male. It was now 12:59 and she had not noticed that the third years and second years were hiding in an attempt to help Eli catch the thieves. Kotori did run back to the classroom but only to get Honoka,the second years and the A-Rise members.

All of them were worried about Eli's well being so of course they would secretly try and help her catch the thieves,but what they didn't know? This wasn't simply going to be easy, Kotori knew that much.

One minute left, everyone was silent as they listened to the ticking of the clock, tick rock tick rock tick tock-Ring! the ticking was interrupted by an alarm, meaning there was an intruder.

Eli became more alarmed and held onto a gun that shot a stake instead of a silver bullet. She walked closer to the knights life, waiting for the words, "It's showtime!" Leo shot her head up, speak of the devil Eli thought to herself.

But there was something wrong, something missing... The blue male wasn't there and the other two phantom thieves just sat on the wall of the building watching what would happen with wary faces. It's time... Mikuo thought to himself as he took a side glance at Ren who sat besides him, her brows furrowed in wariness.

Something was wrong, even the rest of muse and A-Rise knew that, all of them remained were they were confusion viable on everyone's faces. "Stay where you are!" one of the police said,pointing the gun at the duo.

Mikuo sighed, "Poor them..." she muttered, scratching the back of his head. Ren had to agree,it was almost time.

1:05 and they were all anxious, the male shot Mikuo but he caught the bullets quick, Honoka almost reverted to a wolf but stopped herself seeing as the two of the phantom thieves were not attacking, but Eli and Kotori were more focused on finding out what happened to the blue haired phantom thief.

Hanayo, Maki, and Anju were busy using their gadgets to ensure that the security was not damaged in any way and the three frowned when there really wasn't any damage to the security,proving their doubts, the phantom thieves were vampires. Kira growled at the thieves, gaining their attention Mikuo felt relief thinking that they might be able to help.

Somehow...

Erena and Rin held the same kind of gun as Eli,except theirs were in the form of a crossbow. A wall broke, causing half of the police forces to diminish, and the rubble creating a fog made out of dust. Eli covered her mouth and ran to the other side, leaving the knights life but that didn't matter to her anymore, what mattered was making sure all of them make it alive.

The blue haired male appeared when the fog dispersed,his red eyes gleaming with dark intents,he wore a mask instead of his usual monocle,what caught everyone's attention though were the grims wings, an ability only possible by having grim reaper blood. The black demonic wings stuck to the individuals back as he slowly walked forward, eyeing Eli,who was on the other side, with complete boredom.

Before the individual could touch the Knights Life Eli had already took the chance and tried to shoot him, it hit him in his hand but the wound healed within seconds, Kotori had already taken the chance and ran towards the male,already reverting to wolf form with Honoka and Kira doing the same.

Anju and Erena back them up, Erena flew, thanks to her vampire blood, and Anju rode her back even though Erena protested. Nico and Nozomi had just arrived at the scene and Nico was already shooting stakes at the blue haired male, Nozomi went to Eli's aid and did the same as Nico.

Bad idea... Mikuo thought to himself as he bit his bottom lip,Ren looked away, she didn't want to see the bloodshed ready to happen. Maki saw this exchange and furrowed her eyebrows, why are they worried?! she fumed to herself.

Thankfully, the silver cuff on the individuals hand prevented him from doing too much damage, Kotori took a stake out,as she just reverted her strength to a wolfs strength, she launched forwards thrusting the stake close to the males head but he dodged, his mask took the hit as it fell to the ground.

The fog got worst so none of them could see the face of the male, unknown to the fact that 'he' is actually a female. "Bad choice, Minami" she heard the male say, and Kotori was frozen in place. She recognized that voice. _it's_ \- but her thoughts soon interrupted when Kira called to her.

"Kotori, move!" Kira called to Kotori, Kotori snapped back to reality and jumped backward, dodging the fist of an angry Umi. The fog finally, and truly fully dispersed causing everyone to pause and stare at the now unmasked phantom thief. Her feminine face now scrunched up from rage, her old amber eyes now pure red that had a dark glint in her eyes, her mouth clammed shut.

Umi was standing there with no control. Nozomi, Erena, and Maki who had just finished reading all the books knew what it was.

It was a normal thing for vampires, to lose control and not have any recollection on what happened,it happened once in their entire lifetime, but only Maki knew about the history of the Sonoda family.

Known for its talented martial artists, the Sonoda Family had more than 20 thousand talented fighters,they were all grim reaper's, and they decided to have a truce with the Vampires and to prove the truce, the Sonoda family gave their only daughter to them. The two got married and had five children.

Ren, Mikuo, Kuroneko, Ziruco and Jyudoko.

Found out? It _is_ possible to have a half creature half creature child, but only Mikuo and Kuroneko gained this gift. Kuroneko had soon passed away at the silent age,the age on where the vampires had gone against at least 20 forces, including the hunter and werewolf forces. Kuroneko gave Mikuo her only child that had gained the same abilities as her,so that the child would get trained.

To Umi, Mikuo was her father, but Mikuo was only her uncle and Ren her aunt. Umi's true parents had died when she was only three months old. Mikuo was worried when he found out that Umi had befriended two werewolves.

"What the hell is going?!" Nico shouted at the two that sat, she had just jumped on Erena and then jumped off onto the wall where Ren and Mikuo sat. "All vampires go through this, Nico-san" he said plainly.

Nico could sense the distress from his voice though, she furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, _why were they distressed!_? Nico thought to herself, "Aren't you gonna stop her!?" she shouted at them as she pointed her finger at what was happening.

Umi had Eli pinned on the floor, more like Umi was sitting on Eli as she was punching Kira,blood dripped down from Kira's forehead as her mouth was open. She was now fully unconscious but the blue haired female didn't stop.

Honoka was stuck underneath some rubble that Umi had just broken, blood trickled down her head but not as worse as the people who were too close to Umi. Kotori was the one with the least damage and that infuriated her.

Not even Umi understood why but she couldn't seem to just try and _kill_ the people around her and she didn't know why, she couldn't control herself and that made it all the more confusing.

Umi had gotten tired of beating Kira up and tossed her to the side. She got off Eli as she walked towards the next victim, Hanayo had fallen backwards she crawled away from Umi, who was approaching her. Hanayo was more than terrified as she tried to reach out for Rin who had gotten to a safe place, she was too late.

Umi had already pierced Hanayo's right leg with her claws earning an ear piercing scream from the younger girl, Hanayo's right leg bled and she soon couldn't feel her right leg anymore. Rin was forced to watch as Hanayo screamed with pain and anguish,her breath became ragged.

Umi was less than pleased with the scream as she putted more force into inserting her claws deeper into Hanayo's leg,causing the said girl to scream even more as she soon started to fall unconscious from the pain.

"Why are you just standing there?!" Nico bursted out at them, her rage boiling up even more as she watched Hanayo fall unconscious and Umi face Maki with a sadistic smile on her face. "We cant stop her..." Mikuo said softly, he had always wanted to prevent this but it was in Umi's blood after all.

Maki's scream was 100x worse than Hanayo's, that got Nico snap her head at Maki and Umi's direction,Umi had dug her hand into Maki stomach. The blood surrounding anywhere within a meter from her and Umi. Umi's sadistic smile became wider a she now showed her sharp teeth, showing she was pleased now.

She released Maki's organs which she had unconsciously grabbed,taking her arm out of the large gaping hole in Maki's stomach. The sight enraged Nico as she grabbed Mikuo by the collar, "Then at least try to fight back!"

Mikuo was unfazed and yet another ear piercing scream filled the air. Nico had enough and got down from the wall where Ren and Mikuo sat, she ran towards Anju whose arm was now getting ripped. Nico greeted her teeth and headbutted Umi on the back where her wings had gotten harder and more protective, Umi gained no damage but was pushed away from Anju making her attempt to rip Anju's arm a fail.

Nico gritted her teeth as she saw that Anju's arm was almost ripped off her own body,the muscles and tissues showing at her shoulder. Nico's gaze was broken when she felt a fist go to her face, she was thrown back to the wall. Nozomi was more like a healer really, so of course she ran to Nico's side and tried to treat her.

Nozomi had already tried her best to heal the rest except Anju and Erena who was smashed into a far wall. It was almost time and Umi had gotten weaker now, giving Kotori the opportunity to ram her head to Umi's left arm.

Kotori winced she realized Umi's arm was rock hard, but noticed that it was getting softer. She's getting weaker... Kotori thought to herself as she dodged a flying fist from Umi. Umi glared daggers at Kotori making her tremble but she stood her ground.

Nozomi looked at Kotori and the two nodded to each other before Nozomi slung Anju over her shoulder and Nico,who thankfully had not fallen unconscious, followed Nozomi to help the others. Kotori stared at Umi and vice versa.

The staring contest was soon broken as Umi's had flew towards Kotori to punch her in the stomach, Kotori was able to grab Umi's hand,noticing that Umi was getting more limp, her time was now ending. Thank God to the cuff... Ren thought to herself, if it weren't for the silver cuff then Umi would have continued her rein of terror for at least three hours.

It was 2:30 when Umi had been thrown to the other side of the building, nobody noticed but the Knights Life was already taken by Mikuo, Ren went outside the building to wait for Mikuo and Umi. Kotori ran to Umi and tried to handcuff her (She got it from Eli) but Umi was grabbed by Mikuo before the two disappeared.

Kotori didn't care and called Maki's parents since they owned a hospital, when the ambulances had arrived all that was left were dead bodies of the police and 11 girls. Nico, Nozomi and Kotori were conscious while Anju, Erena, Kira, Eli, Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, and Maki were unconscious.

The old Umi is dead and the new one had killed her, they were all gonna get her for that.

A/N:

There ya go!

Quyn as you asked me to do in the reviews here is that Umi can't control herself and Kotori fights back! So far this is the longest chapter and I am proud of it!

(I'm sleep deprived but I just can't seem to not write!)


	10. C 10

Umi groaned when she woke up, and felt the heavy atmosphere crash, like when Ren dragged her in a bone crushing hug. Honestly, Umi didn't know how she was still alive,Ren's been hugging her a lot.

Ren paused and made Umi open her eyes wide, "Whats my name?!" she asked impatiently as she frowned, Umi was confused. Why would Ren ask her that? "A-aunt Ren, can you stop that?"

The two heard a laugh from outside and saw that Mikuo was standing right outside the door to Umi's bedroom. He smiled brightly at the two. "I told you she's fine Ren" he said.

"No you didn't! You said she might not remember us!" Ren protested, to which Mikuo only rolled his eyes. The two had lived for more than a thousand years, Mikuo wasn't 60,he was at least a million years old. And even in those million years Ren hadn't changed a bit. "Why wouldn't I remember you guys?" Umi asked anxiously.

Mikuo and Ren exchanged glances with each other before Mikuo walked downstairs. Umi followed him while Ren trailed behind. One of Umi's eyebrows were raised as she saw that Mikuo turned the TV on. Mikuo gesture for Umi to look at the TV and she did. It was the news.

"There had been a recent attack at the local museum, home of the famous artifacts;

The Knights Life

Queens Feast

And Beasts Forest.

Just a few days ago,The Knights had been stolen, there was also a few corpses from a possible bomb. As the police had reported to us, they suspect 100 dead with at least 11 injured. We have suspected that the so-called 'Phantom Thieves' were included in this recent event.

All of you who have at least a bit of information on the phantom thieves please contact us so that the police could try to apprehend these criminals, thank you all and now to James with the-" the screen of the TV turned black as Mikuo threw the remote to a nearby table. Umi was frozen in place due to shock.

Ren slowly went back to Umi's room due to the awkwardness going on, and Mikuo waited for Umi to speak. Umi was still silent as she stared at the TV,both in shock and horror. "What happened?" she finally asked sharply, Mikuo flinched. He didn't expect Umi to say, or even ask, something so sharply after what she had just heard.

Mikuo sighed as he walked over to the dining table and sat on a chair, and then gestured for Umi to sit on the chair beside him, and so he told Umi what had happened. But of course explained _why_ it happened, Umi would have asked why it happened anyways.

"Its...Natural, for vampires at least. It's kinda like puberty, hit a certain age and _boom!_ It happens, but this is a different case. If you weren't half a grim reaper-" Mikuo explained, only to be cut off by a very frustrated Umi.

" _Half a grim reaper_?" she repeated what Mikuo said, forming it into a question. Umi was internally screaming at how frustrating this was,but kept her calm on the outside.

"...You were... Born with a gift, Umi. Your mother had the same gift, since your mothers mother was a grim reaper, and your father a vampire. Now, normally it wouldn't be possible to have such a child, but seems the two proved the logic wrong.

But sadly,only two of her kids could get the gift. And that was me, and your mother Umi. She died in the silent age but passed you onto me since she didn't want her own blood to die. She sacrificed herself for you Umi, we should respect that choice of hers..." Mikuo finished.

 **Mean while, at a hospital;**

"Kayo-chin!" Rin exclaimed in relief as she went to hug the meek girl, thankfully she missed the vital spot. Which was her leg, by the way. Maki was still unconscious but the doctors suspect she would wake up within a month's worth.

Nico had steam coming out of her ears as she silently fumed, her nose covered by a bandage to stop it from bleeding. Nozomi was still sleeping besides Eli, who was also unconscious in her bed. She should also wake up within a month's worth.

Honoka was in a wheel chair like Hanayo since the bones in her leg was broken due to the heavy rubble that was dropped on her. Kotori was the one holding onto Honoka's wheelchair as a grim expression had settled on her face.

Erena was unconscious as well,since she had just been thrown by Umi to the wall a few days ago, and Anju had her arm bandage up and all. Kira had gained similar damage to Erena but had awoken a few hours ago,but her face still had the scars that Umi had given to her.

And yes, they were all in the same room (Since Maki's parents insisted on it)

While mostly everyone were focused on their own injuries, a girl say on a tree branch a few inches from the window that showed the Muse and A-Rise members healing up, she held a pair of binoculars as she kept a steady eye on the bunch,the corners of her lips going upward slightly, but not in a good way.

An evil glint showed in her eyes but soon disappeared as she received a call.

"Get. Here. Now!!" the caller demanded, causing the girl to almost lose her balance and fall. She held the phone a bit more farther from her ear as she ended it and sighed. I'll get back in a few days... she thought to herself as she ran towards her destination.

Nozomi woke up to the sounds of both squealing and,well,a lot of things really. A yawn escaped her lips as she sat up straight, remembering where she was. She looked over at the window, a bit of suspicion bubbling up in her stomach. She thought she had heard there rustling of leaves and branches, like a spirit of someone moving.

But only three creatures could do that, a vampire, a demon, and well... A ghost, obviously.

But there was no demon present in Japan, and Umi should still be asleep, a ghost would usually stay away from hospitals.

She shuddered at the thought of a ghost peeping on the girls, that would be,and I quote (As Nico had once said) 'That would be fucking wrong'

I'm back! And don't worry, the girl on the branch wasn't an OC. In fact, she's part of Muse... Or maybe A-Rise, *Wink Wink* and that's pretty much all I gotta say for now...

And from those who wanna kill their teachers for giving them so much assignments, I agree dude. I agree!

Umi: (Spoiler:The girl on the branch is-)

"No Umi!!!!"

Eli: I have a feeling it's between Erena or Anju...

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill you two..."

Anju: I'm not a traitor!!!

Erena: Not me either!!!

"Thank the lords you one of you lied for the sake of the story... *Massages Forehead*"


	11. Chapter 11

Umi was bored. And not normal bored either, she was really bored. Why? Because after her talk with Mikuo she wasn't allowed out the house just in case one of the authorities recognize her face. Yes, the police got a shot of her in the incident but it was pretty blurry.

Usually, she would read books or play some video games Ren's been hogging all to herself but today, she just didn't feel like doing anything at all. Hence, her lying on the couch,staring at the ceiling thinking about what happened a few days ago. Thankfully, she didn't have to wear contact lenses since nobody would be expected to go to her house. (That's why her eyes were amber and not red)

Still,it was pretty boring there. She didn't want to turn the TV on since it would probably be the news or something, and she wasn't in the mood to eat either. She sat up looking around her surroundings. The TV was a no no, not in the mood for video games, not that hungry, to full of energy to sleep,already read all the books. Well, except the history books. She sighed, might as well try to find out the history of supernaturals.

she held up the first book,a black cover with the words 'The Silent Age' in gold cover embedded on the top of the book,she opened it to start reading.

Chapter 1

It all started on a sunny day,when the Sonoda clan were training, the Minami clan were starting the shipping of weapons to another nearby land. That's when it started.

Not even today, we don't know who started it. There was a rumor, a man that was a half demon and vampire to be exact, had been walking village to village,killing anyone he saw. Everyone had gone against the vampires, and knowing that the Sonoda and Ginkuro clan had formed an alliance, they slaughtered each family member they could find.

But it was a hard battle, the Ginkuro clan were filled with talented swordsmen while the Sonoda clan had warriors who could kill several men with just their bare hands. The Minami clan wanted to stop the war, but sadly failed.

Instead, the Minami family were forced to fight each vampire they found, whether it be a child or not. Soon, the Sonoda clan were only left to 5 Members and the Ginkuro clan had fled the country.

Then,another rumor came. That there several survivors of the Sonoda clan. Grim reapers were very difficult to kill so it was understandable.

Information about the several types of Supernaturals;

Vampires: Can use their sharp fangs to suck the blood out but some vampires prefer animals rather than humans,they have a phase that happen during the age of 5-10 but in some cases t happens between 11-14. But that's a rare case,they can force their own spirit to leave their body for a few reasons but its quite a feat so not that many can do it.

Grim Reapers: They are quite similar to vampires, they can suck the blood out of several bodies but they would need a weapon of some kind, rather than fangs. This is quite a feat but; Some reaper's can... Summon their own wings, but again. That is quite a feat, it requires plenty of energy so not many try that.

Werewolves: There are a few phases to a wolf,the first phase is when they are still human. They don't have the strength of a wolf, no. They're just like normal humans, but the second phase is when they start to revert, the speed and strength of the wolf will now show, but the appearance will not show, usually people who are above the age of 12 stay in this phase. And then the third and last phase, when both the appearance and strength are that of a wolf. They don't have that much special powers really, but the best thing they do is jump up to 1000 ft.

Those were the last things Umi read before she heard the doorbell ring, she

jumped and looked at the door, she froze as she saw a tinge of ginger. At that very moment she heard the door click. Umi ran straight upstairs,not caring if Honoka saw her. _Thump Thump Thump_ Umi heard the thumping Honoka's shoes hitting the floorboards. Umi closed the door of her room, locking it in the process, she changed into a new pair of clothing, a males clothing (Which were Mikuo's) as she looked around at where she could try to escape.

 _The window_ Umi thought as she heard someone knocking on the bedroom door, she wasted no time at opening the window and jumping out of it, landing on the neighbors backyard, she cursed as she looked around. A tree, mostly from instinct,she ran towards it and climbed. She stopped when she saw the window of her room being invaded by a ginger haired girl, also known as Honoka.

Honoka had a scowl on her face, which was really rare honestly,as she looked left and right probably trying to spot Umi. Umi gulped as she heard her heart beating fast at an unpredictable pace. She heaved a sigh of relief as she saw Honoka leave, not before seeing the little bird look back of course.

"Thank God..." Umi murmured to herself.

 **A few hours or minutes ago (Kotori's Side)**

Kotori and Honoka walked towards Umi's neighborhood,waving towards a few people they had recognized. Incidentally, they wanted to talk to Umi (Not fight) which was one of the reasons why Honoka had three boxes of manjuu know her left hand.

Kotori felt her heart thump at the idea of seeing Umi,especially _after_ the so called 'attack' and even though Nico warned them to keep their guard up, it was obvious Honoka couldn't care less about being attacked. As they walked, Honoka hummed a strange tune that Kotori had never heard before, she shrugged it off though.

They had just arrived at Umi's house, Honoka glanced at Kotori. _She seems fine,_ Honoka noted to herself. She took out the keys that Umi had given to her a few years back and inserted it into the keyhole, turning it and entering the home slowly. The two heard a grunt from the second floor and Honoka had took Kotori with her to Umi's bedroom, which was locked.

Honoka frowned and tried to break the door down, after a while it gave up and it's metal hinges squeaked as it fell to the floor with a _thud!_ Honoka ran to inside and saw the window open, hesitantly, she walked towards it. _Nothing..._ She thought to herself disappointedly.

She pouted before going back downstairs, Kotori stayed behind and saw a glimpse of blue at the tree not so far from the window. Kotori left it be, _if it is Umi, she probably doesn't want to see us..._ She thought as she walked back downstairs sadly.

 **There! Im done... I think,I might change some parts. Maybe... Anyways,enjoy? I guess? I dont know anymore...**

 **Umi: Ren, Me, Mikuo and-**

 **"What are you doing?"**

 **Umi: Counting how many vampires there are, and then Erena... 4 Vampires, the one that's a traitor though is-**

 **Erena: Not me!!!**

 **Anju: Not me either!! .**

 **Eli: Liesssss**

 **Honoka: I have a feeling its-**

 **"Onto the next chapter!!!!"**


End file.
